Zelda a New Beginning: Zelda The Heroine of Time
by NewAgeLink
Summary: Would you like to know what happened after the Majora's Mask? Well we have it here, Link is thrown into the Evil Relm! Will he escape? Read to find out. Rated PG-13 violence.**CHAPTER 3 REVISED**
1. Home at Last

"This is my First FanFic if u hate it tell me and ill try to make it better. I don't own any of the characters or the game but I'm gonna try. Some characters are based on People I know. So here is the first chapter."  
  
Link comes back to Hyrule after defeating Majora's Mask. He rides on his trusty horse Epona to Kakariko Village, his new home. He rides up to his house and takes a moment to admire the beauty of it; it is blue with white trim and white window shutter. He ties Epona out front and walks through the door, to notice a beautiful girl sitting at his table, mixing some sort of potion as Link closes the door she looks up at him with soft blue eyes. Link hesitantly asks, " May I ask who you would be?" The girl replies calmly "I am Sabel, the caretaker of this house while its master is away." "Oh," Link says. " Well the master of this house, has returned so you may clear out. Thank you for keeping it clean and tidy." Sabel replies, " I have no where to go, may I stay and work for a place to sleep and eat?" Link thinks for a moment then says " Sure, you may stay and work for shelter and food."  
  
A few hours later Link is in a sound sleep from his long ride home and Sabel is in the room that was loaned to her, getting ready for bed. She gets up and walks over to Link's room to make sure he is asleep. She notices he his and with an evil grin, raises her hands and chants something. Link is suddenly engulfed bye a Black Light with transports him into the Evil Realm. Sabel turns around closes the door and goes back to her room.  
  
  
  
In her bedroom in the castle Zelda Senses the evil and awakens. Impa is standing in front of her also awaken by the sense of evil. "Can u take me to Kakariko Village that's where I sense the evil." Zelda asks, "Yes ma'am" Impa Replies. They mount Impa's white mare and they ride off to Kakariko Village. Once out of the castle village 5 Skull Children jump out of the ground they scare the mare and it throws Zelda and Impa off. "ZELDA RUN ill try to hold them off best I can." Says Impa. Zelda Stops in hesitation but runs once she reaches the Village She turns around to see Impa Getting Her head cut off by 3 Skull Children. She turns faint, turns around and runs up the stairs to the entrance of village. 


	2. Zelda finds links stuff

* Thanks for the great reviews I am gonna make it longer and better PLEASE R&R I NEED REVIEWS*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY THE BIGGEST THING IN MY POSSESSION IS MY NINTENDO 64 AND MY SONY PLAYSTATION! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Zelda ran, panting loudly, to the nearest house in Kakariko Village she pounded on the door "Let me in!" she said, screaming. Nobody answered she pounded on the door again still no answer. She opened the door a few inches and looked around. It was a clean house with a few windows and 2 shelves with assorted bottles and jars and it had a large table in the center on a beautiful rug. She took a few mins to look around then moved towards the stairs at the right of her. When she got to the top she called, "Hello?" and still got no answer. She looked down the hall to see several doors. One was open with a type of eerie greenish smoke, she walked toward it and peeked in. The room was rather small and it had a single bed and a dresser. Around the bed there was a strange presence of strong magic and the remains of greenish smoke. So she stepped back into the hall and tried a different door. Empty. She tried yet another and it was again empty. "Surely someone must be home.. the door was unlocked.." she thought to herself. She went to the last door and opend it a few inches. The room was tinted a strange shade of scarlet, she opend the door more and suddenly wished she was back in the woods. There was a woman dressed in a flowing black gown with light brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Zelda's eyes ventured to what this strange lady was wearing, it took her a second to recconize that it was a severed head. This strange woman was chanting in some strange tounge that Zelda could not recconize. She looked around the room and realized why it was thinted scarlet.. there was blood as thick as syrup streaming down the walls in an endless water fall. Zelda gasped and clutched the door frame for support. The woman turned and glared at Zelda with bright blue eyes that seemed to have a fire within' "Who are you?" She asked, her voice soft which didn't seem to fit the rest of her."I am Zelda Princess of Hyrule" Zelda replied regaining her strength a bit and let go of the door frame. With an evil grin the woman said, "Prepare to die." Zelda screamed and tore out of the room, slamming the door, into the hall, she looked frantically for something to help her, but found nothing. She had slowed down the lady by slamming the door, but not by much. Zelda darted into an empty room and locked the door. She franticaly looked for something, anything that could save her life. Then she sees it, a battered old leather pouch sittin on a shelf above the head of the bedstand. She grabs it off the shelf and without thinking, plunges her hand into the pouch. Nothing. She tried again despritly searching the bad as the woman stormed down the hall kicking doors open. Zelda hears the crashing of doors comming closer, finally it is right next door to the room she was in. She hears footsteps and despritally puts her hand in the pouch, this time to finds a glass jar with some type of strange substance within. Zelda was just about to put her hand in again to see if there was anthing else, when suddenly there was a loud crash as the door swung open. The woman stood there grinning at Zelda. Zelda throws the glass jar at the woman and hits her in the face. There was a small explosion, but Zelda didn't hang around to see. She dived out of the room, and waited untill the smoke cleared to find the woman unconcious.  
  
Zelda drug the woman out of the room, down the stairs, and finally outside. She lifted with all of her might and pushes the woman into the well outfront of the house. She runs back into the house, taking the steps 2 at a time and skids into the bedroom where she had left the pouch, she picked it up and tied it to her belt. She went back outside to do and grabs the pouch and runs back outside. Zelda goes back to the well looks in it and gasps as she sees the severed head that woman was carrying floating. This was just too much for her and she slid down onto the grass and faints.  
  
~~~~~~~ Three hours Later ~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda wakes up slowly opening her eyes she sits up and sees a moderately young woman with long brown hair and soft, sparkling, big blue eyes. She is sitting at the table in-front of Zelda who was laying on a cot with a damp cloth across her forehead. She started to sit up when her head swam and decided against it. "Where am I and who are you." She asks from the cot. " You are in my home I am Anne I take care of the cou-cou's outside and I own this house." "How did I get here." Zelda asks. "I found you by the well unconscious I picked you up and brought you here because u looked like you were hurt." Anne said. "Where is my pouch" Zelda asks. "It is upstairs with all the stuff spread out on the table up there" Anne says "Can I have my things back please" Zelda Asks. So both of the women go upstairs and gather together her pouch and the many things that were found inside. Zelda explains what happened as they go ouside for some fresh air. Zelda gasps as she sees an elegant dun mare with a flowing silver mane. Anne laughs and says, "Yes, this mare followed me when i brought you back. Do you know her?" Slowly Zelda says, "Yes,... she is links horse. Which means that i was at Links house." Zelda's voice quivvers as she adds,"Something horrible must have happened to him, and that scary woman must have done it to him!" 


	3. Link Returns

**SCHOOLS BEEN OUT GOTTA START AGAIN THE 29th(really sux). THIS CHAPTER IS REVISED. HERE IS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES LINK AND HIS TIME IN THE EVIL REALM AND HOW HE GETS OUT PLEASE R&R**  
  
~~~I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACHTERS BUT IM STILL TRYIN SO PLEASE DONT SUE~~~  
  
Link awakens surrounded in blackness with a soft glow of ice blue colored torches lit around the walls. The walls were slimy and tinted green from the layers of slime and ivy that covered it. Link looked up to see ne celeing and the floor looked as though it was made of old cobblestones with moss growing in between them. The last thing he remembered was a rush of black light and a swirl of colors. then he was dropped onto this old cobblestone road and passing out from the impact. He had no idea where he was, no sword, no armor on, and Epona was still tied out front. He pulled himself to his feet and leaned against a wall to keep from falling as his head swam. Link looked on both sides of him and infront of him but he saw nothing but blackness. Link could sense some sort of strong power ahead of him. He still wasnt sure if he trusted his feet enoguh to walk, but slowly walked forward. After a few minutes of walking his head was completely clear and he was starting to wonder what happened to him.  
  
He slowly turns around sensing something behind him but when he gets fully turned around there is nothing but darkness. He slowly turns around and walks forward he comes to a small hallway he turns his head and looks down it. then he completely turns his whole body and walks down it and comes to a large door where he can hear a organ being played. He opens the door and a dark deep voice says "I've been waiting for you Link." "WHO ARE YOU!?!" yells Link. "You've fought me before." The voice says. "Majora?" Link says puzzled. "YOU FOOL IM GANNON!" Gannon says turning around. Link gasps as he sees Gannon with Majora's Mask on. "O-OH MY FUCKING GOD HOW I-IN THE HELL D-DID YOU GET THAT!?!" Link says yelling. "You gave it to me when you defeated it." Gannon says. "I'll make a deal with you Link." Gannon says "What is it?" Link asks. Gannon says "I'll help you get out of here if you take me as your master." "NEVER!" Link yell. "You have left me no other choice" Gannon says. He chants something in a different tounge and Link passes out and falls heavily to the ground with a big thud, then slowly dematerializes and fades away. Gannon senses something dark in the shadows but things of this nature are in the evil realm so he dismisses it as nothing and turns back to the organ and starts to play again.  
  
~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~  
  
Link awakens by the professor's house at Lake Hylia. His original tunic and hat were missing instead he had a black leather tuinc on, no hat, and had jet black hair that ran past his shoulders, his eyes glowed an evil un-natural shade of black and he had an evil grin on his face he also had a big sword called The Soul Eater. He slowly walks over to the small house that the professor lives in. He opens the door, the professor is laying in bed asleep. Link gets an evil grin on his face as he walks over the professor he raises the Soul Eater and with a fast downward thrust he stabs the professor right through the heart as he pulls it out blood gushes from the professor's chest, there is blood all over the sword. The professor gasps as he dies. The Soul Eater starts glowing a shade of light red as the professor's soul flies out of the body and into Link as his muscles get bigger. He finds a piece of cloth dips it in some type of burning oil finds some matches on the nightstand next to the bed, lays the cloth on the body. lights a match and throws it on the cloth, turns around runs out the door very quickly. he stops about 20 yards away and watches the house burn to the ground. It starts to rain and the whats left of the small house turns to a black ash water mixture and turns into a muddy substance. He starts to walk towards the entrance of Lake Hylia when a big black stallion walks up to Link. "GET AWAY." Link says sternly the horse doesn't move. "SHOO." Link says sternly again. "The horse is yours." Gannon says in Links mind. "oh" Link thinks. He climbes ontop of the horse and rides out of the fenced area of Lake Hylia towards the castle.  
  
A mysterious figure is sitting nude on a branch in the big tree on an island in the middle of the lake. He slowly stands up jumps from the tree and lands softly on the ground. He walks towards the grave and slowly kneels at it, it starts to glow yellow, as he stands up a crimson red tunic and navy blue tights materialize onto his body. He stands up and smells a slight hint of smoke, he turns around and sees the house burning to the ground. He calmly walks towards it, by the time he gets there the house is already a muddy ash, due to the rain. He shifts through what he can and finds a burnt sword and a damaged Hylian Shield, he finds no use for them and he leaves them, he stands up and walks out of the pile of muddy ash. He senses a strange feeling and turns around to see the house standing as if nothing ever happened. He walks towards the house, when he gets there he knocks on the door. The professor answers, he is holding the sword, and the Hylian Shield. The mysterious man asks "How can this house still be standing if i just saw it burnt to the ground not even 5 minutes ago?" The answers, "My house has been here for the past 100 years, never been touched never been damaged." as he is speaking the mysterious man senses something missing cant quite put his finger on it. He looks into the eyes of the professor and they are blank like his very soul has left his body. As the professor is talking he is struggling to hold up the shield and the sword, The professor says "As you can see I am having trouble holding up the sword and shield, you may take them." The mysterious man replies, "Are you sure?" The professor says, "Yes i am positive, I am probably going to die soon anyways so I have no use for these." The professor hands the man the sword and sheild and as he does he says "Please Avenge my death, Stop the one who is responsible for this tragedy." as he says this his voice eerily echoes through out the lake. "Thank you sir." says the man as he turns around and heads out towards the entrance of the lake. He senses something and turns around. The house is back to a pile of muddy ash and there is smoke billowing up from the ashes.   
  
Link slowly rides his new horse into the Hyrule Market Place and everybody scatters. He rides up to the castle gate. He jumps pff the horse and slowly walks towards the guard. "LET ME IN!" Link yells. "No." the guard says. Link raises his sword and swings forcefuly cutting the guard in the stomach then swinging it the other direction cutting his throat. The guard falls over and Link thrusts downward forcing the blade into the guards back killing him. The sword starts to glow and the guards soul flies out of his body and into Links and his muscles get bigger. He walks over the gate and pushes the button to open it, it slowly opens and Link walks in.  
  
**SORRY I RAN OUT OF IDEA'S SO I MADE THIS A C:LIFFHANGER DON'T FORGET TO R&R THANKIES BYE** 


End file.
